Nicht für die Verdammten
by SilentRoses
Summary: Es gibt Zeiten im Leben von Severus Snape, die er noch mehr haßt als sein Leben an sich. Zeiten, in denen die Erinnerungen zu ihm zurückkehren, um die er nie gebeten hat. Sadfic. R&R please!


**Titel:** Nicht für die Verdammten  
**Autor:** SilentRose  
**Geschrieben:** 26.06.2003-03.07.2003  
**Genre:** Drama / Sadfic / Romance  
**Paar:** Severus Snape / OC  
**Raiting:** PG-13  
**Zeitrahmen:** Weihnachtsferien in Harrys 5. Schuljahr (**keine Spoiler zu Band 5 enthalten!**)  
**Disclaimer:** Alle Rechte an Harry Potter und allen dazugehörigen Dingen sind ein © Copyright von Joanne K. Rowling (die Glückliche). Ich benutze ihre Charaktere und Geschichte ohne ihre Erlaubnis, aber da ich kein Geld damit verdiene, geht das hoffentlich trotzdem in Ordnung.  
**Summary:** Es gibt Zeiten im Jahresablauf von Severus Snape, die er noch mehr haßt als sein Leben an sich. Dazu gehört Weihnachten. Und am schlimmsten ist es, wenn er Hogwarts über Weihnachten verläßt. Und doch tut er es immer wieder. Und dann kehren die Erinnerungen zu ihm zurück.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Nicht für die Verdammten  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Wenn der Regen an mein Fenster prasselt und ich in meiner stillen Wohnung sitze, kommen Erinnerungen zu mir zurück. Erinnerungen, um die ich nie gebeten habe und um die ich nie bitten würde. – Denn diese Erinnerungen schmerzen mich, jedes einzelne Mal, das sie zu mir zurückkehren, mich in meinen Träumen verfolgen. In meinen Träumen und sogar, wenn ich wach bin. 

Manchmal glaube ich, diese Erinnerungen sind die Strafe dafür, daß ich nicht in der Lage war, diese Dinge, an die sie mich erinnern, zu verhindern. Darum verfolgen sie mich. Darum werden sie mich immer verfolgen. Und mich wahrscheinlich eines Tages in den Wahnsinn treiben. 

Ich bin stark. Ich bin kalt. Ich empfinde nichts, für nichts und niemanden. Ich brauche niemanden außer mir selbst. – Das ist es, was die anderen von mir denken. Aber ist das wirklich so? Die meiste Zeit glaube ich selbst daran, aber manchmal, wenn der Regen so wie heute an mein Fenster prasselt und ich in meiner stillen Wohnung sitze, bin ich mir plötzlich nicht mehr sicher. Dann kommen mir Zweifel und ich weiß nicht mehr, wer ich eigentlich wirklich bin, was ich möchte, was mir fehlt. 

Wenn der Regen an mein Fenster prasselt und ich in meiner stillen Wohnung sitze, kommen Erinnerungen zu mir zurück. Erinnerungen, um die ich nie gebeten habe und um die ich nie bitten würde.  


**~~~~~~{@ ~*~ @}~~>~~>~~  
**

Für einen anständigen Dezember war es viel zu warm. Schnee würde es in diesem Jahr sicherlich keinen geben, wenn das so blieb.

Und trotzdem kroch Severus Snape eine gemeine, bissige Kälte unter den Stoff seines schwarzen Kaschmirmantels und mit einem leisen Fluchen schlug er den Kragen des Mantels hoch und schloß die letzten bisher noch offenen Knöpfe.

Was hatte ihn nur wieder geritten? Warum war er hier? Manchmal glaubte er wirklich daran, daß die grausame Ader, von der die Schüler behaupteten, daß er sie eindeutig hatte, sich eigentlich in Wahrheit immer nur gegen ihn selbst richtete. Dabei war es doch so viel unterhaltsamer, die Schüler zu quälen statt sich selbst.

Er gab es nur ungern zu, selbst wenn es nur vor sich selbst war, aber er sehnte sich nach Hogwarts zurück. Er hatte nicht schnell genug fortkommen können, war sogar noch einen Abend vor den Schülern aus Hogwarts abgereist, aber wie jedesmal, wenn er das tat, bereute er es schon wenige Tage später.

Er gehörte einfach nicht hierher. Und wenn er noch hundertmal wieder kam. Das hier war nicht seine Welt. Der scheinbare Frieden in der Hektik, dieses kindliche Vertrauen in dumme, kleine Spielzeuge, die sie Technik nannten, ihr infantiler Stolz auf ihre scheinbar großartigen Errungenschaften, das alles gab Severus Snape einige Momente, um zur Abwechslung mal wieder tief durchzuatmen, aber im Endeffekt war es doch immer das selbe.

Diese Welt war nicht für die Verdammten.

Severus teilte die Menge um sich herum, wie ein Meer, als er mit bitterem Gesichtsausdruck und dem gleichen forschen Schritt, mit dem er auch durch Hogwarts schritt, weiter durch die Innenstadt von London ging. Er fühlte ihre Blicke auf sich, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe, einen von ihnen zu erwidern.

Er kannte ihre Blicke. Es waren die gleichen, die er auch in seiner eigenen Welt zugeworfen bekam. Voller Angst und voller Mißtrauen.

Keiner außer vielleicht Albus Dumbledore, würde jemals auf die Idee kommen, ihn mit etwas anderem als Mißtrauen zu beobachten.

Aber wer konnte es ihnen verübeln? Immerhin, er war das, was sie den „Bösen" nannten. Zumindest vor langer Zeit. Und manche Stempel wurde man nicht wieder los. Unwillkürlich tastete seine rechte Hand nach seinem linken Unterarm und Severus erneuerte seine Fluchtirade innerlich. Auch das war etwas, was er niemals loswerden würde. 

Eine dumme, kleine Reaktion, so unscheinbar und doch so verräterisch.

Warum war er überhaupt hier? Er wußte es nicht. Er wußte nur, daß er den Drang, hierher zurück zu kehren immer nur für wenige Jahre unterdrücken konnte. Zwei, manchmal drei Jahre, aber dann wurde er zu stark und er packte seine Koffer, noch bevor die Schüler es taten und reiste ab.

Severus zog unwillig die Augenbrauen zusammen, als die ersten dicken, eiskalten Regentropfen sein Gesicht trafen. Natürlich. Das hatte ja auch noch gefehlt.

Innerhalb von wenigen Minuten wurde aus den Tropfen ein wahrer Wolkenguß, doch Severus hielt nicht an, um sich in irgendeines der Cafés oder Lokale zu setzen und darauf zu hoffen, daß der Regen bald lange genug aufhörte, damit er nach Hause kommen konnte. Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, war es sogar ein gutes Gefühl, von dem eiskalten Wasser nach und nach durchnäßt zu werden.

Diese äußere Kälte übertraf fast seine innere und lenkte von ihr ab.

„Oh Papa, schau!" Die Stimme des kleinen Mädchen drang hell und klar durch das Rauschen des Regens an Severus' Ohr und auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, warum es ihn überhaupt interessierte, wandte er sein Gesicht in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war. Die Kleine stand vor dem Schaufenster eines riesigen Spielwarengeschäftes. Neben ihr stand ein Mann, etwa so alt wie Severus selbst, mit einem sehr großen, fröhlich gelbfarbenen Regenschirm und lächelte auf die Kleine herab. Severus folgte ihrer ausgestreckten Hand und für einen Moment empfand er tatsächlich den Drang zu lächeln.

Eine Puppe, nichts weiter. Aber das Strahlen in den klaren, blauen Augen des Mädchens ließ vermuten, daß diese einfache Puppe für sie vermutlich das schönste auf der Welt war.

Die Kleine hüpfte aufgeregt vor dem Fenster auf und ab und ihre hellbraunen Zöpfe wippten sachte mit.

„Wenn du das Christkind lieb bittest, bringt es dir die Puppe vielleicht, mein Schatz." Die minimale Andeutung eines Lächelns auf Severus' Lippen verschwand augenblicklich und er fühlte einen heftigen Stich im Herzen.

Mit Wünschen war das so eine Sache. Sie wurden selten erhört.

„Können wir heute abend meinen Wunschzettel schreiben?" Das Mädchen hatte sich von der Puppe im Schaufenster abgewandt und die wunderschönen, klaren Augen leuchteten nun ihren Vater an. Mit einer fast schon hektischen Bewegung wandte Severus sich von diesem Bild ab.

Familienidyll, das war das letzte, was er jetzt noch gebrauchen konnte. Mit Familien war es genauso wie mit der Geborgenheit der Muggelwelt. Nicht für ihn.  
Nicht für die Verdammten.

Severus ließ seine steif gefrorenen Hände in die Taschen seines Mantels gleiten und zog die Schultern ein wenig hoch. Entschlossen schritt er weiter und drehte sich nicht mehr um, als er die ruhige, tiefe Stimme des Vaters und den begeisterten Ausruf des Mädchens hörte.

Familie. Sicher, auch Severus Snape hatte eine Familie. Eine sehr große sogar. Dutzende von Cousinen, Cousins, Tanten und Onkeln. Sogar Eltern hatte er noch, zwei Brüder und eine Schwester. Das einzige, was er nicht mehr hatte, war Kontakt zu ihnen, doch das war gut so.

Nur so waren sie sicher.

Denn das war das Problem mit Familien. Severus war eine Gefahr für seine Familie. Schon seit dem Tag, an dem er den dümmsten Fehler seines Lebens gemacht hatte. Schöne Reden und Versprechungen von Wissen und Macht hatten gereicht, seinen Geist zu vernebeln und ihn auf eine Seite treten zu lassen, die dem Erreichen seiner wahren Ziele so sehr im Wege stand, daß er sogar heute noch nicht fassen konnte, wie er sich so hatte blenden lassen können.

Gerade er. Er hatte sich stets eingebildet, ein intelligenter Junge zu sein, ein herausragender Schüler, der nur den einen Fehler hatte, James Potter und Sirius Black zum Feind zu haben. Aber scheinbar hatte der eine Fehler gereicht. Er war leichtgläubig und dumm einem Mann wie Voldemort gefolgt.

Die Einsamkeit seines Daseins war ein geringer Preis, den er dafür zahlte.

Aber so wirklich richtig einsam war er ja gar nicht. Wenn man es genau betrachtete, war um ihn herum so viel Trubel für die meiste Zeit des Jahres, daß er der letzte war, der von Einsamkeit sprechen konnte. – Wenn man nicht in sein Herz sah.

Severus beschloß mit einem wütenden Funkeln in seinen unendlich tiefen, schwarzen Augen, daß er heute morgen schon wieder einmal mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden sein mußte! Entschlossen fuhr seine rechte Hand aus der Tasche seines Mantels heraus und stieß die Tür zum Laden eines sehr edel wirkenden Herrenausstatters auf.

Der Verkäufer mittleren Alters im pikfeinen Nadelstreifenanzug musterte ihn einen Moment lang skeptisch, schien dann aber doch für sich zu beschließen, daß Severus Snape trotz seiner langen schwarzen Haare und der Tatsache, daß er nicht gerade übermäßig aristokratisch wirkte, wie er da tropfend auf seine jüngere Kollegin hinter der Kasse zuschritt, auf ihn den Eindruck machte, in diesen Laden zu passen.

Severus lächelte für einen winzigen Moment sein berühmtes, eiskaltes Lächeln, das seinen Augen stets so fern blieb. Dieser Muggel wußte gar nicht, was für ein Glück diese Entscheidung für ihn gewesen war. Er war gerade in der Stimmung für zickige Verkäufer in überteuerten Edelläden. Doch er schüttelte die kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf ab, die ihm zuflüsterte, daß ein kleiner Rictusempra- oder besser noch ein Furunkulus-Fluch eigentlich nicht allzu viel schaden konnten.

Die junge Frau hinter der Kasse lächelte ihn an. Severus schätzte sie kaum älter als vielleicht dreiundzwanzig Jahre, keine besondere Schönheit, nichts was wirklich an ihr auffiel. – Außer der Tatsache, daß ihr Lächeln auf ihn ehrlich wirkte. Eine vom Regenwasser lackähnlich glänzende Augenbraue schoß in die Höhe, doch mehr regte sich in seinem ausdruckslos gehaltenen Gesicht nicht.

„Guten Abend! Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?" fragte sie in einem erstaunlicher Weise sehr angenehmen Tonfall. Die übermäßige, aufgedrehte Fröhlichkeit, die Verkäuferrinnen gerne mal an den Tag legten, um einen Kunden zu animieren, mehr zu kaufen, fehlte gänzlich und für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks erlaubte Severus sich die Idee, daß sie vielleicht jemand war, mit dem man ganz angenehm reden konnte.

Doch genauso schnell war der Gedanke auch wieder verschwunden und vergessen. Kaum jemand hatte weniger Interesse daran, seine Zeit mit einer Muggelfrau zu verbringen als er. Interesse zeigen bedeutete Gefahr. Severus hatte diese Lektion schon vor langer Zeit gelernt.

„Ich brauche ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für einen guten Freund." Erklärte er der jungen Frau und blickte sich bemüht interessiert in dem Laden um.

„An was hatten Sie gedacht?" Ob dieses Lächeln wohl jemals von diesem Gesicht verschwand? Es war nicht nur angenehm offen und ehrlich, Severus hatte außerdem das Gefühl, daß es mit ihrem Gesicht verwachsen zu sein schien.

Es mußte an Weihnachten liegen, daß er so einen Blödsinn dachte!

„Socken." Gab er trocken zurück und für einen winzigen Moment sah er, in den glitzernden Augen der jungen Verkäuferin ein amüsiertes Leuchten. Eine schokoladenbraune Augenbraue hob sich kaum merklich über ihr Gegenstück hinweg und einen Moment lang fühlte Severus sich versucht, diese so vertraut wirkende Geste zu erwidern. Was für eine Mischung aus Albus und ihm selbst!

„Sicher. – Was genau suchen Sie? Wir haben..."

„Dicke, warme Socken. In seinem Haus ist es sehr kalt und er ist ein alter Mann." Warum erzählte er ihr das? Severus war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber irgendwie war doch der Drang in ihm da, mit ihr mehr zu reden, als unbedingt nötig war. Und dieser Drang war entgegen seiner Natur angenehm und wirkte fast warm. – Doch das änderte nichts daran, daß es nicht viel bedurfte, ihn zu unterdrücken.

Die junge Frau schien seinen inneren Konflikt unterdessen entweder nicht zu bemerken oder sie hatte beschlossen, es nicht zu beachten. Sie war viel zu beschäftigt, in Windeseile ein wahres Riesensortiment an Wollsocken vor ihm auszubreiten und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Severus sich, worin eigentlich der Sinn bestand, dieses Kleidungsstück, das ohnehin nie jemand zu Gesicht bekam, in so vielen Farben und Variationen herzustellen. Und warum in Merlins Namen konnte Albus sich nicht einfach wie jeder Gelehrte Bücher zu Weihnachten wünschen?

Severus lächelte kaum merklich und strich sich das tropfnasse Haar aus der Stirn. Vermutlich war es langweilig über Dinge zu lesen, die man ohnehin schon wußte. Er selbst konnte froh sein, daß er noch lange nicht so weise war wie Albus. So gab es für ihn wenigstens noch die Möglichkeit, neue, interessante Bücher zu entdecken.  
Die junge Frau blickte auf und erwiderte sein winziges Lächeln. Auch sie strich sich in einer fast beiläufigen Bewegung das Haar hinter die Ohren.

Reizend. – Ein wenig ärgerlich zog Severus die Augenbrauen zusammen. Nein!

„Ist etwas dabei, was Ihren Geschmack trifft?" Severus' Mund verzog sich zu seinem typischen, hämischen Halblächeln und in seinen tiefschwarzen Augen blitzte es kurz auf.

„Nein, sicher nicht. Aber ich denke, seinem Geschmack entsprechen sie sicher." Wenn er erwartet hatte, daß die Kälte und der spitze Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme irgendeine Wirkung auf sie haben würden, hatte er sich getäuscht.

Mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Bewunderung wählte er schließlich vier Paare aus, jedes in einer anderen grausam fröhlichen Farbe und beobachtete die junge Verkäuferin dabei, wie sie die Socken in einem Geschenkkarton verstaute und mit geschickten Fingern eine Schleife um den Karton band. Gold auf Grün, für einen Moment war Severus versucht, verächtlich zu schnauben, doch er unterdrückte es.

Die Rechnung war, wenn man bedachte, daß er nur Socken gekauft hatte, wie erwartet astronomisch, doch Severus bezahlte sie, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken und nahm den sicher in einer Plastiktüte verstauten Karton von der Verkäuferin entgegen.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten! Und ich hoffe, daß ihm sein Geschenk gefällt." Ihr Lächeln hatte definitiv eine anziehende Wirkung und es kostete Severus mehr Kraft, als er im ersten Moment vermutet hatte, sich dagegen zu stemmen.

„Ihnen ebenfalls ein schönes Fest." Erwiderte er so desinteressiert wie möglich und wandte sich dann endlich der Tür zu. Sein forscher Schritt schien ihm in diesem Moment bei weitem nicht schnell genug und wenn es nicht als offensichtliche und unsinnige Flucht im Raum gestanden hätte, wäre er wohl aus dem Laden gerannt. Weg aus dem Sog von Freundlichkeit. Weg von einer jungen Frau, die er nicht kannte, die er aber mit aller Macht kennen lernen wollte.

Und sich diesen Gedanken einzugestehen, verstörte Severus fast noch mehr als der Gedanke an sich. Er wollte niemanden kennen lernen. Er war stets der letzte, der das wollte und auch in dieser verfluchten Weihnachtszeit war das nicht anders. Schon gar nicht bei einem Mädchen, das so überhaupt nichts Besonderes war!

„Beehren Sie uns bald wieder." Hörte er ihre Stimme, bevor er die Ladentür erreichte und endlich wieder hinaus in den eiskalten Regen trat.

Nichts Besonderes und doch das Außergewöhnlichste, was er in den letzten Jahren gesehen hatte. Schönheit, Glamour, das war nichts, worauf er großen Wert legte und beides hatte dieses Mädchen nicht. Aber sie hatte etwas anderes und das war Severus Snape stets das wichtigste gewesen.

Doch jetzt war es besser, daß er vergaß, daß es diese junge Frau gab und daß sie das Eine hatte, was er in einer Frau suchte. Denn wenn er es nicht tat, dann würde mit ihr...

Severus konzentrierte sich mit Gewalt auf den fallenden Regen, das Rauschen, das er in seinen Ohren verursachte und blendete alles andere aus. Vergessen begann damit, daß man nicht mehr drüber nachdachte.

**~~~~~~{@ ~*~ @}~~>~~>~~**

Seine kleine Wohnung mitten in London war kalt und unfreundlich. In dem alten Kamin brannte kein Feuer und Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob überhaupt schon einmal eines darin gebrannt hatte. Zumindest aber nicht, seit er diese Wohnung gemietet hatte.

Und so lange er bei klarem Verstand war, würde es auch nie der Fall sein. Kein Feuer im Kamin, kein Anschluß ans Flohnetzwerk. Und ohne Anschluß an das Netzwerk keine ungebetenen Besucher. Er wußte, daß diese Angewohnheit auf jeden anderen Zauberer wohl absolut paranoid wirken mußte, aber Severus hatte diese Erfahrung bereits gemacht, wie so viele andere Erfahrungen in seinem Leben.

Und er wollte sie auf keinen Fall noch einmal machen.

In Zeiten der Elektroheizung und Wärmezauber war das auch nicht wirklich nötig und Wert aufs Ambiente hatte er ja noch nie wirklich gelegt.

Mit einem kaum hörbaren Seufzen streifte er seine durchnäßten Schuhe und seinen Mantel ab. Der Mantel hatte sich so voll Wasser gesogen, daß sich unter der Garderobe, an die Severus ihn hängte, sofort eine kleine, stetig größer werdende Pfütze bildete, aber es gab wohl in diesem Moment nichts, was ihn weniger interessiert hätte.

Mit unwillig zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen griff er in die Plastiktüte und zog das grün-goldene Päckchen heraus.

Was war das nur gewesen? Er hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr so gefühlt. Hatte er sich plötzlich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle? Vielleicht war der ganze Ärger, den sie in der letzten Zeit gehabt hatte, einfach nur zu viel gewesen, aber irgendwie schaffte Severus es nicht, seine Sorge durch diesen Gedanken abzuschütteln.

Der Wind heulte um das alte Gebäude herum und der Regen, der auch nach über einer Stunde noch immer nicht nachgelassen hatte, schlug laut prasselnd gegen sein Fenster.

Nachdenklich ging er zu seinem Bett hinüber und ließ sich für ihn ungewöhnlich ungraziös auf die ordentlich gemachte Decke fallen.

Sie hatte ganz anders ausgesehen, aber sie war ihr doch so ähnlich gewesen. Ja, das mußte es gewesen sein.

Mit einem wütenden Schnauben warf er das Päckchen auf den Bettvorleger und schwang seine Beine auf die viel zu weiche Matratze. Die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkend, starrte er wütend an die Decke. 

Das war doch alles Blödsinn! Es gab keinen Grund, sich daran zu erinnern! Und es hatte keinen Sinn!

Doch heute war einer dieser Tage, an denen Erinnerungen zu gerne zu ihm zurückkamen, um ihn zu quälen.

Regen an der Scheibe. – Es war doch immer das gleiche.

**~~~~~~{@ ~*~ @}~~>~~>~~**

„Hallo, was kann ich Ihnen bringen?" Severus schirmte mit seiner blassen, eleganten Hand seine Augen gegen die Sonne ab und blickte dem jungen Mädchen ins Gesicht, das ihn angesprochen hatte.

Sie lächelte und obwohl er nicht darauf achtete, fiel ihm sofort auf, daß ihre Augen ungewöhnlich blau waren, obwohl sie dunkle Haare hatte.

Kaum merklich schüttelte er den Kopf, um seine Gedanken wieder klar zu bekommen und ärgerte sich innerlich über sich selbst, daß er nicht nur Gedanken an einen Muggel verschwendete, sondern es noch dazu vollkommen unsinnige, vollkommen belanglose Gedanken waren.

„Einen Kaffee, bitte. – Stark." Gab er nicht wirklich freundlich zurück und wartete mit einer beinahe schon sadistischen inneren Freude darauf, daß ihre fröhlichen Gesichtszüge im nächsten Moment zusammenfallen würden. So war es immer mit diesen Muggelmädchen.

Doch dieses enttäuschte ihn. Ihr Lächeln wurde sogar noch ein wenig breiter, fast schon – ja warm und ihre Augen funkelten, wie er es bisher nur im Gesicht Albus Dumbledores gesehen hatte.

„Kommt sofort." Seine Augenbraue verschwand fast in seinem Haaransatz, als er ihr nachsah. Ungewöhnlich, wirklich ungewöhnlich.  


  
„Hey, meine Schicht ist in ein paar Minuten zu Ende. Soll ich Ihnen noch einen Kaffee bringen?" Severus blickte überrascht auf, als die Stimme dieser außergewöhnlichen Bedienung ihn aus seinen tiefen Gedanken riß.

Rund um seine leere Kaffeetasse herum – die wievielte war das eigentlich schon wieder? – hatte er eine Menge Papier ausgebreitet, jeder Zentimeter war eng beschrieben, meistens mit Formeln, komplexen Strukturen, die wie chemische Moleküle aussahen, und merkwürdigen Zeichen.

„Ähm, ja, danke." Antwortete er mit wenig sicherer Stimme. Und wieder ein Moment, für den er sich in den Hintern treten wollte. Heute war ein Tag der Premieren. Stottern vor einem Muggel war definitiv auch neu.

„Wunderbar!" entgegnete sie und nach dem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu urteilen, konnte man wirklich glauben, daß sie sich tatsächlich darüber freute, daß er ihr letzter Kunde für diesen Tag war.

Keine drei Minuten später war sie wieder da, stellte die Tasse dampfenden Kaffee auf dem Tisch und riß Severus damit zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit aus seinen tiefsten Gedanken.

„Das muß ja mächtig spannend sein, was Sie da machen." Sagte sie mit einem lachenden Unterton in der Stimme und ließ sich in den Stuhl neben Severus fallen. „Was ist das?" Einen Moment lang war Severus versucht, eine weitere Versuchsreihe in Sachen Sarkasmus mit ihr zu starten. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Leute sich einfach so einluden, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Und wenn sie ihre Nasen dann auch noch in seine Forschungen steckten und Fragen stellten...

Aber wieder mußte er feststellen, daß es diesmal anders war. Ihre Anwesenheit machte ihm nichts aus. Keine Alarmglocken gingen los und keiner seiner sarkastischen Kommentare kam augenblicklich auf seine Zunge geflattert, um losgeschossen zu werden.

„Ein Forschungsprojekt." Entgegnete er ein wenig zögernd und beobachtete, wie sie fasziniert und ehrlich interessiert auf die vielen Bögen Papier starrte und wirklich versuchte, zu verstehen, was darauf geschrieben stand.

Severus lächelte.

„Sie komplizierter Kram. Fortgeschrittene Chemie, eine Menge Physik..." er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung in seiner Brust, als die himmelblauen Augen ihn wieder direkt ansahen. „Kaum interessant fürchte ich."

„Ganz im Gegenteil! Ich finde es faszinierend. – Ich würde es nicht verstehen, fürchte ich, aber es ist faszinierend.

Wissen Sie, ich fand Chemie immer sehr spannend, aber meine Begabungen lagen leider nie auf diesem Gebiet." Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag – und er hatte wirklich den ganzen Nachmittag hier verbracht – machte sie nicht mehr den Eindruck ihrer unbefangenen Fröhlichkeit. Und Severus konnte sich nicht gegen das Gefühl wehren, daß ihm das nicht gefiel. Ein vollkommen Fremde, aber er wollte, daß sie wieder lächelte und nicht länger dieses trauernde Gesicht machte. Wenn das nicht vollkommen verrückt war!

Aber es fühlte sich gut an. Verrückt hin oder her.

„Soll ich es Ihnen vielleicht erklären?" Die Worte waren über seine Lippen gekommen, bevor er sie hatte aufhalten können und kaum waren sie ausgesprochen, wollte er sie auch schon nicht mehr zurücknehmen, denn augenblicklich war das Lächeln wieder da.

„Gerne, wenn Sie Zeit dafür haben." Voldemort war vielleicht nicht das geduldigste Wesen auf dieser Welt, aber die Zeit konnte er wohl gerade noch erübrigen. Schließlich lag er in seinem Zeitplan weit vorne.  


  
„Hallo Severus!" begrüßte Dana ihn wie immer fast schon überschwenglich fröhlich, als er sich mit seinem gewohnt riesigen Stapel Unterlagen an einem der kleinen Tische niederließ.

„Kaffee, wie immer?" Severus lächelte und nickte knapp.

Oh, er wußte nur zu genau, wie dumm es war, immer wieder an diesen Ort zurück zu kehren. Früher oder später, würden die anderen Wind davon bekommen und sicher war sein Lord nicht begeistert darüber, daß er so viel Zeit mit Muggeln verbrachte, aber er konnte nicht anders. Jeden Tag sagte er sich, daß er heute nicht herkommen würde und dann zog ihn eine unsichtbare Macht praktisch doch immer wieder in das unscheinbare Café. Immer wieder zurück zu Dana und ihrer unbefangenen, ehrlichen Fröhlichkeit.

Severus hatte noch immer nicht herausgefunden, was es wirklich war, was ihn an ihr so faszinierte, aber er wollte es von Tag zu Tag immer weniger wirklich wissen. Je öfter er herkam und mit ihr redete, desto uninteressanter wurde diese Frage im Vergleich zu der Tatsache, daß er sich wohl fühlte.

Wahrscheinlich hätte es ihn beunruhigen sollen, daß er dieses Gefühl bei einem Muggelmädchen hatte.

„Machst du Fortschritte?" fragte Dana, als sie die Tasse dampfenden Kaffee vorsichtig in einer Lücke zwischen seinen Unterlagen abstellte. Wieder lächelte er und hob leicht die Schultern.

„Ja und nein. Wenn man Fehlschläge auch als Fortschritte betrachtet, dann mache ich welche."

„Das tut mir leid." Severus blickte überrascht auf. Warum war das ein Grund für sie, ihn ehrlich zu bedauern? Zumindest hatte er das aus ihrer Stimme herausgehört. Es konnte ihr doch vollkommen egal sein. Seinen Kameraden zumindest war es vollkommen egal. Sie freuten sich höchstens diebisch auf den Moment, in dem Voldemort der Kragen platzte und er Severus für sein Versagen bestrafte.

„Wieso?"

„Das fragst du noch? Ich weiß doch, wie viel dir an deinen Forschungen liegt und daß du über Mißerfolge unglücklich bist. Und wenn du unglücklich oder frustriert bist, dann tust du mir eben leid. Ist doch vollkommen normal." War es das? Unter Todessern sicher nicht, aber wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, wußte er zu wenig über Muggel, um beurteilen zu können, wie sie tickten. Ganz automatisch kletterte seine Augenbraue zu seinem Haaransatz hinauf.

„Weißt du, Severus, ich hab manchmal das Gefühl, du lebst in einer vollkommen anderen Welt. – Weißt du was, wenn du heute abend Zeit hast, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, daß du mal für ein paar Stunden nicht an diesen Kram hier denkst. Du wirst sehen, danach geht es wieder viel besser voran." Die Augenbraue kletterte noch ein Stückchen höher, was kaum noch möglich war, und sofort brannte Danas Gesicht feuerrot.

Eine charmante Farbe, wie er fand.

„Tanzen, Severus, ich meinte tanzen gehen." Severus ließ ein leises, sanft vibrierendes Lachen hören und seine Augen leuchteten amüsiert auf. Vielleicht war es ihre Unschuld, die ihn so faszinierte. Es war so selten, daß ein Muggel in dieser verrückten Welt unschuldig bleiben konnte.

„So, so." setzte er noch gespielt skeptisch drauf. „Und was für eine Art von Tanzen soll das sein?" Danas Gesicht entfärbte sich langsam wieder, als sie sich auf sichererem Grund glaubte.

„Na ja, tanzen eben. Ein Club, gute Musik..." Severus zog die Stirn kraus.

„Ich fürchte, daß ich mich da sehr lächerlich machen werde." Dana lachte.

„Du bist nicht der erste Typ, mit dem ich tanzen gehen möchte und der absolut keine Ahnung davon hat, Severus. Mach dir mal keine Sorgen, bis jetzt hat sich noch keiner von ihnen ernsthaft lächerlich gemacht." Die Falte auf Severus' Stirn wurde noch ein wenig steiler.

„Ich bin durchaus in der Lage zu tanzen, ich hab nur nichts mit diesem merkwürdigen Rumgehampel am Hut, das manche Leute – Besucher solcher ‚Clubs', wenn ich mich nicht täusche – als Tanzen bezeichnen." Das halbseitige Grinsen auf Danas Gesicht konnte seinem eigenen, berühmten Lächeln fast schon Konkurrenz machen.

„Keine Ausflüchte, mein Lieber." Und Severus wußte, daß er verloren hatte. Heute abend würde er wohl oder übel lernen, wie man zu moderner Muggelmusik richtig ‚hampelte'.  


  
„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, daß es dir überhaupt keinen Spaß gemacht hat!" lachte Dana, als sie in den frühen Morgenstunden mehr oder weniger ungraziös aus dem Club stolperten. Severus strich sich das verschwitzte, schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht und fixierte das junge Mädchen mit einem halb amüsierten, halb sarkastischen Blick.

„Ich hätte dir vielleicht vorher sagen sollen, daß ich absolut keine Ahnung habe, was Spaß ist, noch nie in meinem Leben welchen gehabt habe und vermutlich auch nie welchen haben werde." Antwortete er mit so viel Ernst in der Stimme, daß Dana ihm vermutlich geglaubt hätte, hätten seine Augen ihn nicht verraten.

„Daß du ein Trauerkloß bist, ist mir nicht neu, Severus Snape, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, daß du mich auf den Arm nehmen kannst, mein Lieber. Du hast dich amüsiert und du wirst es zugeben, verstanden?" sie fuchtelte mit ihrem Finger vor seiner Nase herum und er konnte nicht anders, als über sie zu lachen.

Nicht einmal er konnte es länger abstreiten, sie war wie Sonnenschein für sein Leben. Die fehlende Komponente, von der er nie gewußt hatte, wo er sie suchen sollte, weil er nicht die leiseste Ahnung gehabt hatte, was es wohl sein würde.

Ein Muggel. Ein fröhlicher Muggel, voller Lebensfreude und Glück, das sie um alles in der Welt teilen wollte. Das war wohl die größte Ironie, die sein Leben ihm bisher präsentiert hatte.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, legte er seinen Arm um Danas Schultern und zog sie an sich. Einen Moment zeigte ihr Gesicht einen überraschten Ausdruck, doch genauso schnell, wie er gekommen war, war dieser Ausdruck auch wieder verschwunden.

„Du bist einfach unglaublich. Eine unglaubliche, unausstehliche, über die erträglichen Maße fröhliche Nervensäge, die man einfach nicht zum Schweigen kriegen kann." Dana lachte.

„Hast du eine Ahnung." Severus fragte nicht, was sie meinte. Irgendwie fühlte er, daß es etwas war, was er nicht wissen wollte, daß es einen weiteren Schritt aus seiner Zurückgezogenheit bedeuten würde, wenn er es erfuhr. Er fühlte sich noch nicht bereit für einen weiteren Schritt.

Aber andererseits fühlte er sich nie bereit für einen weiteren Schritt. Jedes einzelne Mal, wenn Dana ihn bisher auf diesem Weg weiter gezerrt hatte, hatte er sich dafür nicht bereit gefühlt und war ihrer Anleitung doch gefolgt.

„Ich begleite dich noch nach Hause. Es ist ziemlich spät geworden." Dana lehnte leicht ihren Kopf an seine Schultern und noch immer hing das fast selige Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Rumhampeln läßt einen leicht die Zeit vergessen." Oh wie wahr!  


  
„Nein, sag nichts. Kaffee, stark. Kommt sofort." Noch bevor Severus hallo sagen konnte, war sie zurück in das Café gewirbelt, um seinen Kaffee zu holen und Severus ließ sich an dem kleinen Tisch im Schatten der Sonnenschirme nieder, der inzwischen zu ‚seinem Tisch' geworden war. Der Tisch, an dem er fast jeden Tag saß, wenn nicht gerade ausgerechnet dieser Tisch besetzt war, wenn er kam. 

Das war selten der Fall und Severus hatte den Verdacht, daß das schon lange kein Zufall mehr war, aber er fragte Dana nicht, ob sie den Tisch mit Absicht für ihn frei hielt. Es war nicht interessant zu wissen oder?

„Keine Arbeit mitgebracht?" Wieder einmal riß ihre Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück und er sah sie einen Moment lang ein wenig verwirrt an. Dann schnappte sein Hirn zurück in die Realität und er bemerkte, daß sie ihn etwas gefragt, er aber nicht geantwortet hatte. Severus fluchte innerlich und konnte sich nicht gegen den furchtbaren Gedanken wehren, daß er vermutlich zu allem Übel auch noch den ‚Mondkalbblick' zur Schau trug.

„Oh... ähm, nein, heute keine Arbeit. Ich hab mein Projekt beendet, im Moment bin ich endlich mal wieder frei wie ein Vogel." Severus zuckte in seinem Inneren über diesen mehr als dämlichen Vergleich zusammen, doch Dana schien sich daran nicht zu stören. Sie lächelte ihn an, so wie sie nur ihn anlächelte. Das Lächeln, das alles in ihm warm und weich werden ließ, keine harten Kanten und kein spitzer Sarkasmus mehr, wann immer dieses Lächeln kam.

„Freut mich. Ich hoffe, daß Projekt wird ein Erfolg. Du hast so viel Arbeit reingesteckt." Wenn es kein Erfolg gewesen wäre, hätte er in diesem Moment sicher nicht mehr in diesem Café gesessen, aber das gehörte zu den Dingen, die er Dana sicher niemals erzählen würde. Das waren Dinge, die sie nicht wissen mußte, vor denen er sie schützen mußte.

„Hättest du dann vielleicht Interesse, mal wieder mit mir in den Club zu gehen?" Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Severus' Lippen.

„So wild darauf, mal wieder von mir auf die Füße getreten zu bekommen?" Dana grinste.

„Jup. Außerdem hast du mir nicht auf die Füße getreten. – Ich schätze, dann haben wir heute abend wohl ein Date oder?" Severus hob die Schultern, eine Geste die kühl und desinteressiert wirken sollte, doch diese Fähigkeit hatte er in Bezug auf Dana schon lange verloren.  


  
Ihre Lippen waren warm und so unglaublich weich. Sie fühlten sich an wie pure Seide und Severus konnte dem Drang nicht wiederstehen, mit seiner Zunge sanft über diese seidenweichen Lippen zu streichen.

Zu seinem Erstaunen schien sie davon weder überrascht noch abgestoßen, sondern lehnte sich noch ein wenig mehr in den Kuß und öffnete ihre Lippen ein wenig. Severus folgte der Einladung und schaffte es kaum, dem überwältigenden Drang, sich von seinen Emotionen fortreißen zu lassen, zu widerstehen, als er langsam, Millimeter für Millimeter ihren Mund erkundete, mit einem vorsichtigen Stupsen ihre eigene Zunge dazu aufforderte, an diesem Spiel teilzunehmen, einen scheinbar endlosen Tanz mit ihr aufnahm.

Die laute Musik, die vielen Menschen, der Rauch und die stickige Luft, alles war in diesem Moment vergessen. Die Welt um sie herum nur noch ein verschwommenes Gewirr aus Farben und dumpfen, nicht näher bestimmbaren Geräuschen.

Severus hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als sie den Kuß endlich unterbrachen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, aber er mußte eine Ewigkeit gedauert haben und sein Magen machte kleine, manchmal auch große Sprünge, die irgendwie in einem merkwürdigen Kontrast zu seinem hämmernden Herzen standen, das so heftig gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug, als wollte es ihn jede Sekunde einfach sprengen.

Severus vergrub seine feingliedrigen Hände in ihrem dunklen Haar und blickte tief in die blauen Augen, die ihn von Anfang so gefesselt hatten.

Er war verliebt.

Das war eine Katastrophe.  


  
Severus hatte schon lange den Überblick darüber verloren, wie oft er sich schon gesagt hatte, daß er sich nicht länger mit Dana treffen würde, daß er nicht wieder zurück zum Café gehen würde, daß er ihre Einladungen ablehnen würde.

Doch er kehrte immer wieder zu ihr zurück. Er ging immer wieder mit ihr aus. Er wachte immer wieder an ihrer Seite auf. Und er war immer wieder glücklich, bis zu dem Moment, in dem ihm klar wurde, daß es enden mußte, wenn er Dana nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte.

Es ging schon zu lange gut. Keiner schien bisher davon zu wissen. Keiner hatte ihn darauf angesprochen. Die Stille war falsch, irgendwie unecht. Etwas Furchtbares lag in der Luft und es gab nur einen Weg, dieses Furchtbare noch abzuwenden. Heute mußte es enden.

Severus' Magen verdrehte sich bei dem Gedanken fast schmerzvoll und er war dankbar, daß er den ganzen Tag nicht in der Lage gewesen war, auch nur einen Krümel feste Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen, sonst hätte er sich wohl in diesem Moment übergeben.

Aber es mußte sein. Seine eigenen Gefühle waren unwichtig. Er konnte mit dem Schmerz leben, er tat es bereits, seit er denken konnte. Ein paar Wochen Glück hatten ihn noch nicht vom Schmerz entwöhnt und er liebte Dana zu sehr, um ihr Leben noch länger zu riskieren, nur um noch einmal ein paar Momente dieses Glücks erleben zu können.

Severus erreichte das kleine Café tief in Gedanken versunken und setzte sich ganz automatisch an seinen Tisch. Er schenkte seiner Umgebung nicht die geringste Beachtung, zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt, sich auf das vorzubereiten, was er jetzt gleich tun mußte. Wenn er doch nur die Kraft aufbringen konnte, kalt und ekelhaft genug zu ihr zu sein! Er hatte es schon so oft versucht, ganz am Anfang, aber er war stets gescheitert. Was war, wenn er es immer noch nicht konnte?

Aber er mußte es doch können. Dana mußte ihn hassen, über alle Maßen hassen, damit sie nie wieder auf die Idee kam, auch nur in seine Nähe zu kommen. Der Gedanke, ihm nah zu sein, mußte unerträglich für sie werden.

„Was kann ich Ihnen bringen?" Nicht ihre Stimme. Severus blickte überrascht auf, ein verwirrter Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Verständnislos starrte er die blonde Frau an, die ihn freundlich anlächelte. Falsch, nicht freundlich. Es war das künstliche Lächeln, das er stets so an Bedienungen gehaßt hatte.

„Ähm... entschuldigen Sie, aber ist Dana nicht da?" Die Blondine lächelte wieder, diesmal allerdings selbst ziemlich verwirrt und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, sie ist heute nicht zur Arbeit gekommen. Soll ich ihr vielleicht etwas ausrichten, wenn sie wieder auftaucht, Sir?" Nur langsam setzten sich die Puzzleteile in Snapes Kopf zusammen und er fühlte das bekannte, luftabschnürende Gefühl in sich aufsteigen. Panik.

„Hat sie frei? Oder ist sie krank?" Wieder schüttelte die Blondine den Kopf.

„Wir wissen es nicht, Sir. Sie ist – einfach nicht gekommen." Sie hatte diese Worte kaum ausgesprochen, als Severus Snapes Welt in einen tiefen Nebel fiel. Er sprang so heftig von seinem Stuhl auf, daß dieser nach hinten umkippte und rannte los, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her. 

Aber das war er ja auch. Hinter ihm und hinter Dana. Wenn ER sie nur nicht schon hatte.  


  
Severus' Hände zitterten, als er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung langsam öffnete. Er war zuerst in ihrer eigenen Wohnung gewesen, doch dort hatte er keine Spur von Dana gefunden. Und als er daraufhin zu seiner Wohnung zurückgekehrt war, hatte er die Tür offen, nur angelehnt vorgefunden und er konnte praktisch fühlen, wie sein Herz hinab in seinen Magen sank, so kalt vor Angst, daß es sich wie ein riesiger Eisblock anfühlte.

Wärme schlug ihm aus seiner Wohnung entgegen. Wärme, die von hundert und aberhundert Kerzen kam, die den gesamten Flur beleuchteten und einen Pfad in das Innere der Wohnung markierten. Severus schluckte einen riesigen Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter und erwischte sich dabei, wie er dafür betete, daß es nichts weiter war als ein sehr aufwendiges, von ihr inszeniertes Verführungsritual.

Langsam, mit immer größer werdenden Panik folgte er dem von Kerzen markierten Weg, der durch sein winziges Wohnzimmer führte und scheinbar hinter der Schlafzimmertür endete.

Unwillkürlich griff er in den Ärmel seines Pullovers und zog seinen Zauberstab hervor. Sein Herz schlug zum Zerspringen und das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren. Leise schlicht er sich an die Tür heran, schluckte wieder und warf schließlich einen Blick hinein.

Das war der Moment, in dem die Welt von Severus Snape aufhörte, sich zu drehen. Alles stand still und eine eisige Kälte legte sich über ihn, klammerte sich um sein Herz und mit einem Laut, der dem Heulen eines verletzten Wolfes gleich kam, sank Severus im Rahmen seiner Schlafzimmertür zu Boden, bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen.

Doch das Bild ließ sich nicht vertreiben, flackerte vor seinem inneren Augen sofort wieder auf und blieb. Und Severus wußte, er würde es nie wieder vertreiben können.  
Der Boden des Schlafzimmers war über und über mit roten Blütenblättern bedeckt. Rote Rosen, jedes einzelne Blütenblatt samtig und perfekt und rot wie Blut.

Rot wie die ursprünglich mal weißen Laken des Bettes, auf dem Dana lag, die wunderschönen blauen Augen offen, aber leblos, für immer gebrochen. Ihr rechter Arm hing über die Kante des Bettes hinaus und langsam tropfte ihr Blut von ihrer Hand auf den Boden, wo es sich mit den blutroten Blüten vermischte und zu einer Einheit wurde. Ihr Körper, der nur mit den Überresten eines weißen Kleides bekleidet war, schien eine einzige Wunde zu sein und es war unmöglich, daß auch nur noch ein einziger Tropfen Blut in ihrem Körper war, so blaß war das bißchen unverletzte Haut, so rot waren die Laken und die Worte an der Wand über dem Bett, die Severus sofort verrieten, wer hier die Befehle des Dunklen Lords ausgeführt hatte.

**~~~~~~{@ ~*~ @}~~>~~>~~**

„Willkommen zu Hause, Schatz!" murmelte Severus, zu gefangen in seinen Erinnerungen, um überhaupt zu bemerken, daß er den in Blut geschriebenen Satz laut wiederholte. 

Lucius' kleiner Liebesgruß an ihn. 

Stumme Tränen rannen über Severus' Gesicht, doch er machte keine Anstalten, sie wegzuwischen. Mit einem herzzerreißenden Schluchzen rollte er sich auf seinem Bett zusammen, versuchte sich so klein wie möglich zu machen und die Erinnerungen aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. 

Es war zu lange her, er wollte es nicht noch einmal sehen. Er hatte es so lange verdrängen können. 

Liebe war nicht für die Verdammten. Glück war nicht für die Verdammten. Er war ein Verdammter und er wollte sich nicht länger daran erinnern, was er gehabt hatte, wollte sich nicht mehr erinnern, daß man es ihm auf solch grausame Weise genommen hatte! 

Doch der Regen prasselte weiter erbarmungslos gegen das Fenster über seinem Bett und wenn der Regen an sein Fenster prasselte, kamen die Erinnerungen zu ihm zurück. Erinnerungen, um die er nie gebeten hatte und um die er auch nie bitten würde.  


**Ende**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Vielleicht ein kleiner Review mit eurer Meinung? *bittend guck***  
**


End file.
